


Dancing Alone

by t1ash



Category: ASTRO (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Astro and Straykids should collaborate more, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Idk what I'm doing with my life, M/M, Mentioned ASTRO Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Moonbin-centric, enjoy ig, jshaksjhs, moonjin, my little multi stan heart- pls-, not at Moonbin totally checking Hyunjin out in that hard carry stage, this is based off of the hard carry stage, we all know we needed this ywy, yeah ;-;, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1ash/pseuds/t1ash
Summary: Moonbin and Hyunjin both want to dance alone, but they soon find they both really wanted something different.
Relationships: Moonbin & Hwang Hyunjin, Moonbin/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Dancing Alone

**Author's Note:**

> OkAy So- BeFoRe yOu StArT- this entire thing is based off of that one specific part in the hard carry stage that they did when Moonbin totally just fill out checked Hyunjin ✨o u t✨ and now I didn't know how much I needed this :))
> 
> Also Astro and Straykids should collaborate more ngl- 
> 
> But please enjoy <3 I guess it does get a little spicy but I wouldn't even go that far to say spicy it's more like a really old mild salsa left in the fridge but yuh- 
> 
> Once again, please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes!! Mwah <3

~𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴~  
\-------------

Walking down the hall, humming softly, and hearing the empty steps in the hallway. Taking deep breaths then eventually opening the door to the dance practice room. 

‘𝘖𝘩, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦…’

Both Hyunjin and Moonbin thought to themselves as Moonbin walked through the door and made eye contact with Hyunjin who was already there.

Besides the fact, they both nodded in acknowledgment towards each other as Moonbin walked over and put his water bottle and stuff on the other side of the room.

“I hope I’m not bothering you, I just wanted to get some extra practice in before the show.” Hyunjin smiled slightly and gave a small nod before responding. “It's okay, I understand.”

“Do you want me to run through it with you orrrr…?” Hyunjin continued, starting to pick up his stuff to leave. 

“No! I mean- no it’s okay I would prefer doing it with at least someone else otherwise it would look a little weird doing it by myself don’t you think?”

Moonbin laughed a little awkwardly as he said this and Hyunjin paused, a little caught off guard by Moonbin’s enthusiastic response, but eventually set his things back down and walked to the center of the room.

“Alright then,” Hyunjin said, holding out his hand to Moonbin and winking. “Come on moon pie~” Moonbin smirked in response and gladly took Hyunjin’s hand. “Only if you say so hyunnie~”

It’s funny how these things work. At first they both wanted to dance alone, but now that they were both in the center of the room dancing together, it was like they never wanted to leave. 

Everytime the song ended, they would replay it, over and over and over again, not wanting this dance in the moment to end. It was like a weird twilight zone but better because they were smiling and laughing throughout it all.

Eventually Moonbin frowned in frustration at one point after a while. “I can’t get it!” Hyunjin looked up at Moonbin when he said this, they were both breathing heavily and very tired from practicing so hard.

“Hey Binnie it’s okay, why don’t we take a break and then we can come back to it later.” Hyunjin continued, handing Moonbin his water bottle after getting his own and taking a drink. 

Moonbin only hummed coldly and tapped his foot, taking a drink from his water bottle as well. 

Hyunjin didn’t like seeing Moonbin bothered by this so he suggested that Moonbin could show him the part that he was having trouble with so he could help him.

Moonbin agreed and went through the part in the dance as Hyunjin watched carefully. 

‘He really is a great dancer-’ Hyunjin thought and admired Moonbin’s steps and the way he moved.

Hyunjin then snapped out of his trance when Moonbin stopped the music. “Did you catch what I was doing wrong?” Moonbin asked.

“Oh- uuhh- no I didn't see anything, it looked really…” Hyunjin paused, searching for the right word, then made eye contact with Moobin and smiled as he continued. “Perfect…”

Moonbin frowned, clearly not getting what Hyunjin had intended by saying that, and said, “well thank you- but I still feel like something is off…”

Hyunjin shook his head and laughed softly at Moonbin’s ignorance but stood up and walked toward him saying, “here. I'll run through it with you and we can see if I'm the problem or if it's something we need to work on, okay?”

“Sure,” Moonbin agreed and smiled. “But the great Hwang Hyunjin is never the problem.” 

Hyunjin scoffed at Moonbin's remark and rolled his eyes jokingly. “If only that was the case-” he finished saying and turned on the music.

They both ran through it again and this time Hyunjin could see a spark in Moonbin’s eyes. Hyunjin could say it was an innocent spark, but he would be lying.

Moonbin smirked, seeing the realization strike Hyunjin as he decided to rise to the challenge.

The two of them danced and seemed like they were intertwined with each other. They couldn’t, and didn’t want to stop. Each of their hearts were racing and they were breathing heavily, but their actions and looks were sharp and teasing in a playful way.

‘Is this what love is..?’

They were both unsure, but one thing that they knew is that they loved this feeling. 

The two of them locked eye contact after the song ended, smiling wildly, almost on the verge of laughing.

“Did you solve the problem?” Hyunjin asked and collapsed on the floor dramatically, seemingly exhausted from how much energy he put into the dance. 

Moonbin chuckled and sat down next to Hyunjin on the floor. “Mhm~” he hummed in response before grabbing their water bottles.

“Well what was the problem?” Hyunjin asked and quietly thanked Moonbin as he took his water bottle as he sat up as well.

“Simple,” Moonbin started and paused to take a drink before continuing. “I needed someone to seduce.” He finished and shrugged casually.

The next thing Moonbin knew, Hyunjin squirted water right into Moonbin’s face, making him jump and sputter awkwardly. “Don’t say that.” Hyunjin huffed and folded his arms to make a statement.

“Try again~” Hyunjin continued and smiled sweetly but had a slightly threatening tint to it as well.

“I needed you hyunnie~” Moonbin replied, holding Hyunjin’s hands in his and scooting closer to him with a goofy smile on his face.

“Woah hold on there- you're going to drip on meeee” Hyunjin complained and leaned away from Moonbin.

Moonbin smirked and gently pushed Hyunjin all the way back to the floor as Moonbin hovered over him on top.

“Hm~? Are you afraid of getting a little wet~?” Moonbin cooed and Hyunjin blinked as water drops from Moonbin’s face landed on his.

Hyunjin raised his eye brow and smirked back. “And what are you implying Mr. Moon?” Hyunjin said, reaching his hands up to run his hands through Moonbin’s hair.

Moonbin hummed in thought for a bit before responding with, “whatever you want it to be Mr. Hwang~” 

They both laughed softly before Hyunjin replied saying, “I love you.” as he pulled Moonbin closer to him.

“I know.” Moonbin replied as he connected the small gap between the two of them, kissing Hyunjin who eagerly kissed back.

They both smiled against each other and deepened the kiss, water from Moonbin’s face still slightly dripping onto Hyunjin’s eyelashes and running down his cheeks and onto his neck.

Moonbin paused and pulled away to take a breath and to take in Hyunjin. He watched the water droplets run down his face and Hyunjin was smiling with a playful look in his eyes.

“You're beautiful,” Moonbin said, smiling back, and Hyunjin only scoffed and rolled his eyes again, not saying anything as he pulled Moonbin back.

The two of them picked up right where they left off and then took it further, Hyunjin gently slipping his tongue into the kiss which Moonbin gladly accepted and returned with the same energy.

They both enjoyed this thoroughly and were as playful as ever at the chance, until finally they pulled away, smiling like maniacs at each other and fuzzy from excitement and everything in general, but as happy and content as ever.

Meanwhile outside of the dance practice room, the rest of the members from Stray Kids and Astro were watching intently at the scene laid out before them through the small window in the door.

“Why can't I see?” Jeongin pouted as Seungmin covered his eyes. “You're too young.” Seungmin replied simply and continued to look through the window with a blank stare.

“But you're literally-” Jeongin started to protest but got cut off by immediate high pitched screaming coming from the tallest, Sanha, who had apparently made fun of Changbin and MJ’s height and was now getting chased by them in rage.

Eunwoo, Jisung, and Rocky reluctantly exchanged money from bets that they had placed beforehand to Minho who was collecting the money with a proud smile.

Jisung folded his arms stubbornly after handing in the money and sighed. “Reminds me of the good old days,” he said as he nudged Felix lightly.

Felix laughed and nudged Jisung back, shooting an obvious glance at Minho. “Sure Hannie, sure-”

Rocky stifled a laugh from next to Jisung. “I won't even ask what that was supposed to mean-”

Seungmin and Jeongin had then joined Eunwoo in laying out the money to cover Minho who was now laying on the floor like a mummy and Rocky then contributed to the ritual by dancing over Minho with Felix who joined in the chaotic dance as well.

MJ and Changbin had successfully caught up to Sanha with their little legs and taught Sanha a lesson by making him carry them back.

Jisung somehow figured out a way to make a spark with the coins from Minho's loot and were now showing everyone which caused more chaos than needed.

And in the midst of it all, JinJin and Chan nodded and shook hands with each other. “So-” they both started awkwardly, acknowledging both of their groups causing utter destruction around them.

“When's the wedding?” Chan asked with a tired smile to which JinJin replied as if he's said this way more than once.

“MJ will most likely bring the lasagna and we can attempt to make the invitations but that's about all I can get them to do.” 

Chan laughed and nodded in complete sympathy and understanding as he said, “then it will be nice to have you all in the family.” 

JinJin and Chan both smiled but at that exact moment the dance practice door opened.

“Wait a minute…. 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦-!?”

\-------------  
~𝗙𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱~


End file.
